Frozen flower
by Valence
Summary: "-Elle est jalouse parce qu'elle est ordinaire et que toi, tu es spéciale" Il est vrai que Pétunia était la femme la plus ordinaire du monde, une simple femme au foyer sans histoire, et, c'est bien connu, les gens ordinaires n'ont pas d'histoire.


_Helli-hello, peuple de ! Très peu de chose à dire à propos de ce petit one-shot, si ce n'est qu'il s'agit d'une histoire centré sur Pétunia et étant assez déprimante, à mon humble avis. Ce n'est pas le genre de lecture que je recommande à quelqu'un qui a envie de se remonter le morale ou de sourire. Non, ne partez pas en courant!_

_Sinon, je dédie ce chapitre à la rousse au nez magique. Juste parce que savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un qui va toujours lire toutes mes histoires, même si elles ont des titres affreux et traitent de personnages fort peu populaire, c'est une des choses qui me pousse à continuer à écrire._

_Sur ce…Bonne lecture!_

_A flower cannot blossom without sunshine and man cannot live without love. Max Muller.  
><em>

Pétunia devait amèrement regretter d'avoir invité sa sœur à son mariage.

Le matin même de la cérémonie, elle se prépara toute seule, alla au salon de coiffure toute seule, enfila sa robe sans l'aide de personne et posa elle-même son voile sur sa propre tête. Et quand elle eut terminé de s'habiller, elle se posta devant son grand miroir et s'observa de la tête aux pieds. Elle dut réprimer le rire de plaisir qui monta dans sa gorge. Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis sa prime enfance, en fait, elle se trouvait jolie. Plus que jolie, même. Dans sa robe blanche, sous le tulle de son voile, Pétunia se trouvait belle.

Elle descendit à toute vitesse l'escalier, aussi vite que ses souliers blancs à talons hauts lui permettaient. En bas, ses parents l'attendaient. Ils la complimentèrent, prononçant toutes les paroles qu'on est censé dire quand notre fille aînée se marie, et Pétunia sentit son cœur se gonfler d'une joie qu'elle ne se souvenait même plus d'avoir ressentie.

Elle s'assit dans le salon, attendant avec impatience le moment où elle pourrait enfin quitter la maison pour aller à l'église. Elle savait déjà que ce jour-là serait le plus beau jour de sa vie, le jour dont elle se souviendrait toujours avec bonheur, le jour qui rachèterait tous les mauvais moments du passé. Elle s'imaginait déjà la cérémonie, le prêtre prononçant un discours parfait, les invités admirant sa belle robe, Vernon et elle dansant une valse parfaite au milieu de la piste de danse. Oui, ce serait une journée parfaite. La première journée de sa nouvelle vie parfaite.

Pétunia profita d'exactement trente-quatre minutes de félicité entre le moment où elle descendit rejoindre ses parents et le moment où sa sœur, qu'elle avait choisie pour être sa seule demoiselle d'honneur.

Quand Vernon l'avait demandée en mariage, elle avait été heureuse, si heureuse qu'elle s'était dit qu'après tout, elle pourrait peut-être pardonner à Lily, arrêter de la détester. Que tout pourrait recommencer comme avant que sa petite sœur commence à faire toutes ces choses bizarres. Il lui semblait que l'amour de Vernon prenait trop de place dans sa vie pour qu'elle puisse continuer à haïr quiconque, à plus forte raison sa petite sœur.

Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait arrêter d'en vouloir à Lily, redevenir sa grande sœur, son amie, exactement comme avant. Qu'elle pourrait arrêter de ressentir cette maudite jalousie qui l'empoisonnait depuis ses neuf ans. Elle se trompait.

Quand Lily entra dans la maison, Pétunia fut tout de suite frappée par la grande beauté de sa petite sœur. Frappée comme dans coup, frappée comme dans souffrance, frappée comme dans anéantissement. Elle était absolument éblouissante dans sa robe bleu pâle de demoiselle d'honneur et quand elle entendit les éloges que lui firent leur parents, elle prit conscience d'à quel point les compliments qu'ils lui avaient faits avaient sonné faux.

Les photographies qui furent prises ce jour-là ne reflétèrent pas du tout la réalité de la journée. Elle en remplirait un album, un bel album à la couverture de cuir blanc plein de photos sur papier glacé qu'elle montrerait fièrement à ses voisines, en prenant le thé.

Les images avaient été prises par un photographe professionnel, un homme qui connaissait son métier et prenait des photos de mariage comme d'autres placent des boîtes de conserve sur des étagères, avec des gestes bien rodés et sans âme.

Une photo d'elle qui entrait dans l'église au bras de son père. Une photo d'elle et de Vernon en train d'échanger les alliances. Plusieurs photos prises après la cérémonie, sur le parvis de l'église. Plusieurs photos prises durant le repas, après la cérémonie. Des photos d'eux, de leurs familles, de leurs amis, des collègues de Vernon. Une photo d'eux en train de danser la première valse, au beau milieu de la piste de danse.

Sur chacun de ces clichés, dans tous les sens du terme, elle souriait. Un grand sourire coloré de rose fixé sur son visage, sous ses cheveux artistiquement relevés en chignon. Elle souriait même sur la photo où elle serrait sa sœur dans ses bras, alors qu'elle se rappelait parfaitement avoir eu envie d'éclater en sanglot lorsque Lily l'avait étreinte et qu'elle avait constaté à quel point la robe de cette dernière la mettait en valeur.

Les autres personnages des photos aussi souriaient, comme s'ils étaient tous affreusement heureux. Presque tous étaient venus la féliciter, lui serrer la main ou l'embrasser sur les joues en lui disant à quel point elle était radieuse et à quel point ils étaient heureux pour elle. C'est exactement ce que les photographies avaient capturé : des illusions de gens heureux, en train de vivre un moment magnifique.

Si Pétunia avait eu une amie, elle aurait pu lui dire que l'appareil-photo n'avait capturé que des mensonges, des mensonges que rien ne venait contrebalancer sur les images. La caméra n'avait pas immortalisé la détresse dans ses yeux, ni l'indifférence bienveillante de ses parents, ni le vrai message qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de ses invités. Mais elle n'avait pas d'amie, juste des voisines qui venaient parfois prendre le thé à la maison. Aussi n'en parla-t-elle jamais.

L'amour était pour les gens beaux, jeunes, minces. L'amour était pour les filles aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts scintillants. L'amour était pour les benjamines de la famille, pour les (_sorcières_) princesses de contes de fées et pour leur prince charmant aux cheveux en batailles et aux sourires dévastateurs.

Mais l'amour n'était pas, de toute évidence, pour les employés de grandes société avec quelques kilos en trop et encore bien moins pour les filles aînées aux cous trop longs et aux visages chevalins. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de véritable histoire d'amour entre deux être à ce point dénués de charme.

C'est ça que les yeux des invités à son mariage lui avaient dit. Pendant que leurs bouches lui répétaient les traditionnels compliments et vœux de bonheur, leurs yeux lui racontaient une toute autre histoire. Il n'y a pas de grande romance entre un vendeur de perceuses gras et moustachu et une femme au foyer (_laide_) sans histoire, lui répétaient ces yeux. Tout ce qu'il peut y avoir entre deux personnes de ce genre, c'est une petite histoire sans saveur, sans émotion. Un mariage de convenance. Une histoire qui reposait sur une certaine entente mutuelle. Quelque chose de fonctionnel d'un point de vue pratique, économique et émotionnel.

Le soir-même Pétunia sentit un goût de vomissure emplir sa bouche en repensant à sa journée, cette journée qui aurait pu être parfaite, qui aurait _dû _être parfaite et qui ne l'avait pas été. Dehors, la nuit était tombée, une nuit chaude, agréable, qui embaumait les (_lys_) fleurs. Elle resta un instant debout, sur le balcon, à humer la lourde odeur florale, en espérant qu'elle prenne le dessus sur le goût aigre-doux qui lui tapissait toujours la gorge.

- C'est beau, non?

- Vernon était venu la rejoindre sur le balcon, il avait posé son bras sur sa hanche et l'avait attirée contre lui, et il observait maintenant le paysage qui s'étendait devant eux.

- C'est magnifique, réussit-elle à articuler en contemplant toutes les étoiles qu'il y avait dans le ciel, des millions d'étoiles, froides, lointaines, qui seraient toujours là bien après qu'elle et sa sœur soient réduites en poussière. Toutes ces étoiles…

Mais Vernon n'était pas homme à s'émerveiller longtemps des astres brillant dans le ciel. Il l'attira rapidement contre lui. L'embrassa.

- C'est toi qui es magnifique. Tu étais si belle, aujourd'hui.

- Pas autant que ma sœur, murmura-t-elle, la gorge brûlante et douloureuse.

- Tu es plus belle qu'elle. Et puis, je n'aime pas les rousses, répondit simplement Vernon.

Pétunia sentit un grand soulagement fondre sur elle, et elle se pressa contre Vernon. Vernon qui la trouvait belle. Vernon qui croyait qu'elle serait une bonne épouse, une bonne mère. Vernon qui l'aimait.

Ils finirent par retourner à l'intérieur de la chambre en laissant la porte du balcon ouverte, et glissèrent dans le grand lit aux draps de coton égyptien blanc-bleuté. C'est dans ce lit d'une belle auberge anglaise qu'ils firent pour la première fois l'amour en tant que mari et femme, entourés par le vent parfumé qui entrait par la fenêtre.

Après, Vernon la serra contre lui. Pétunia aimait la façon qu'il avait de la serrer contre lui, une façon qui la faisait se sentir attirante, désirable. Et pourtant, elle ne réussissait pas à être parfaitement à l'aise. Elle s'était sentie à l'aise pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, plus qu'à l'aise, même. Mais depuis, une sourde mélancolie la hantait, l'empêchant de profiter du moment.

Elle regarda la chambre. Même si elle baignait dans les ombres, la lune l'éclairait suffisamment pour qu'elle puisse voir les murs blancs, les meubles de bois foncé de si bon goût, les toiles signées qui ornaient les murs. Cette chambre était belle, de bon goût, _parfaite_. Pétunia savait que chaque fois qu'elle repenserait à son mariage, elle la reverrait, qu'elle revivrait ce moment en pensée.

Subitement, une bouffée de rage la posséda, si violement qu'elle en fut effrayée. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur gâcher ce moment, le plus beau moment de sa vie, parfait. Lily était la plus belle, la plus gentille, la plus charmante, la préférée de papa et maman, la _magicienne_, d'accord. Mais elle ne pouvait pas tout avoir. Elle n'aurait pas tout. Pétunia ne laisserait pas cela arriver.

- Pétunia? Tu vas bien? Demanda Vernon, qui l'avait sentie se raidir contre lui.

- Ma sœur est un monstre, chuchota-t-elle en sentant sa bouche s'assécher et devenir cotonneuse.

- Un monstre? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Elle hésita un moment. Elle savait que si elle parlait du monde de sa sœur à son mari, ce dernier serait horrifié, dégoûté. Qu'il la bifferait irrémédiablement de leur liste d'invités. Et si elle lui confiait toute la fierté qu'éprouvaient leurs parents à avoir une (_démone diablesse succube_) sorcière comme fille, son aversion s'étendrait aussitôt à ses beaux-parents. Est-ce que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait? Se couper définitivement de sa famille?

Et puis, elle repensa à (_si fiers, une vraie sorcière, la plus jolie, Pétunia souris donc un peu, tu en as bien besoin_) toutes les fois où elle s'était douté que ces parents ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup, toutes les fois où elle avait eu l'impression de n'être rien de plus qu'un brouillon avant un chef-d'œuvre. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'impression d'être particulièrement intéressante aux yeux de ses parents. Et encore bien moins d'être belle. Pétunia se jura que, lorsqu'elle aurait des enfants, elle ferait tout en son pouvoir pour qu'ils se sentent toujours intéressants, beaux, uniques. Miraculeux. Pour qu'ils ne s'endorment jamais en pleurant parce que les caprices de la génétique ne leur avaient pas permis d'avoir des yeux d'émeraude et de cheveux de feu.

Et elle repensa aussi à sa sœur (_jalouse, elle est jalouse parce qu'elle est ordinaire et que toi tu es spéciale, oh, Pétunia, tu es belle toi aussi voyons, enfin, à ta manière_), à sa si parfaite petite sœur, sa sœur qui l'aimait, c'était peut-être ça le plus horrible. À sa sœur qui habitait un monde étrange, un monde qui n'avait pas voulu d'elle, qui n'avait jamais voulu d'elle, jamais, jamais, jamais, et Pétunia sentit son cœur s'embraser.

Un désir horrible de blesser sa sœur, de lui faire mal, de la salir, de la rendre affreuse aux yeux des autres, de la souiller, de l'éclabousser d'une telle saleté que plus personne ne pourrait la trouver charmante lui tordit l'âme, et, sans plus de réflexion, elle raconta, à toute vitesse, en criant presque, tout ce qu'elle connaissait du monde de sa sœur à son époux.

Vernon l'écouta sans prononcer un mot, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux de plus en plus exorbité à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il n'avait pas l'air fier et émerveillé de connaître une sorcière, lui, oh non. Il avait l'air rebuté d'un homme qu'on place devant quelque chose de répugnant. Un morceau de viande en putréfaction et plein de vers, par exemple. ¸

- Tu…C'est vrai, Pétunia? demanda-t-il lorsqu'elle se tut finalement. Tu parles sérieusement?

- Oui. Tout à fait. Demande à mes parents, si tu ne me crois pas, répondit-elle d'un ton plein d'une rancœur mal contrôlée. Ou bien demande-lui, à elle. Elle est si fière d'être une…Une…Une anormale! Elle acceptera sûrement de te faire une petite démonstration…

Vernon eut un léger mouvement de recul, comme si l'idée de Lily lui faisant une démonstration de ses pouvoirs l'épouvantait.

- Mais toi, bafouilla-t-il, tu n'es pas…Tu n'es pas…

- Oh non, s'empressa-t-elle de rétorquer, une joie cruelle et méchante au goût de vinaigre et de fiel emplissant tout son être. Oh non. Elle peut-sêtre, elle sûrement, mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas un monstre, moi. Je te le jure.

- Ma pauvre chérie! S'exclama-t-il alors. Ma pauvre chérie! Ça doit être horrible d'avoir une sœur pareille!

- Oh oui, répondit-elle. C'est horrible.

Et elle le pensait.

- Ce n'est pas si grave que ça, dit Vernon en l'attirant contre lui. Personne n'a besoin de le savoir. On n'a pas besoin de la fréquenter, ni elle ni son monde de tordus. Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle.

- Non, répondit-elle doucement. Non, je n'ai pas besoin d'elle.

Et, réalisa-t-elle, c'était vrai. Elle n'avait pas besoin de sa petite sœur pour être heureuse, bien au contraire. Sa rage, sa rage si affolante qu'elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait suffoquer de trop haïr sa cadette, avait disparu, laissant place à une vague tristesse, mêlé d'une tendresse un peu indifférente. Le genre d'émotion qu'elle aurait pu ressentir si…Presque comme si…Eh bien, le genre d'émotion qu'elle aurait pu ressentir si sa sœur était morte depuis des années. Ou plutôt, si elle avait tout simplement cessé d'exister.

- Je t'aime, Pétunia.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de se recoucher contre lui, cachant son visage contre son épaule. Vernon n'avait pas souvent prononcé ces mots, ces mots (_magiques_) magnifiques, que leur rareté ne rendait que plus précieux. Il l'entoura de ses bras et, alors que l'aube commençait à baigner leur chambre d'une clarté étincelante, il finit par s'endormir.

Elle ne devait jamais oublier l'odeur de fleurs (_Lily of the valley_) dans la suite nuptiale, pas plus qu'elle ne devait oublier à quel point le satin bleu avait fait ressortir les cheveux de sa sœur ce jour-là, l'un des derniers jours où elles s'étaient vues, le dernier , en fait, avant qu'elle ne la revoit étendue dans un cercueil doublé d'un tissu presque identique à celui de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur.

Elle savait que Lily n'avait jamais compris sa décision de brûler les derniers ponts vermoulus qui les reliaient encore, et qu'elle l'avait encore moins accepté. Elle savait qu'elle avait pleuré quand elle lui avait renvoyé un bout de papier accroché à la patte de cet horrible animal qui perdait ses plumes partout pour lui dire de ne plus lui écrire, jamais. Elle savait que sa sœur n'avait jamais compris qu'elle avait autant souffert qu'elle de leur séparation et qu'elle avait dû s'arracher à l'amour de sa sœur comme on s'arrache à la poigne d'un noyé qui nous entraîne vers le fond d'un lac. Elle savait que sa petite sœur était morte en croyant qu'elle la haïssait.

Lily n'avait pas compris. Ses parents n'avaient pas compris. Vernon n'avait pas compris. Harry, ce petit monstre qui avait(_les mêmes yeux, les mêmes yeux dans lesquels elle était si laide, si ridicule, ses maudits yeux qui rendaient tout si difficile, ses maudits yeux qui la condamnaient à vivre avec le fantôme de sa sœur morte)_ le même don maudit que ses parent n'avaient pas compris.

Aussi Pétunia préféra toujours faire disparaître l'odeur des fleurs sous celle du désinfectant chimique, la réalité sous les images de perfection, ses émotions vraies sous les attitudes qui convenaient à une femme de sa condition.

Pétunia avait une belle maison. Elle avait un mari aimant. Elle avait un fils merveilleux. Elle avait toutes les robes et tous les bijoux qu'elle pouvait désirer. Elle avait une voiture de l'année. Elle avait une batterie de cuisine et des chaudrons italiens. Et il aurait vraiment fallu observer sa vie de très près pour voir si elle était réellement une femme heureuse.

Mais, heureusement, personne ne la regardait jamais de très près.

_Alors? Ça vous a déplut? Plu? Vous trouvez que ça manquait de slash? Que je devrais plutôt écrire du drarry? Pour tout commentaire ou suggestion, une seule solution : la review…_


End file.
